Hardware keyloggers are hardware devices typically installed between an input device such as a keyboard or a magnetic card swipe reader and a computing device. Hardware keyloggers may be used to record key strokes performed by a user operating and/or interacting with a computing device. Although hardware keyloggers may be used for purposes such as statistics gathering or activity recording they may also, under various circumstances, pose a substantial security threat.
Hardware keyloggers may be used for industrial espionage, for example by installing them in computers of a competing company or they may be used for fraudulent activities, for example, to obtain personal information such as user name, password etc.
One of the problems encountered when dealing with the security threat posed by hardware keyloggers is detecting them. For example, a keylogger may be hidden inside a computer's keyboard. Alternatively, a keylogger may be very small in size and when installed on a backend of a computer may be hard to notice or detect.
There is a need for a system, device and/or method for eliminating the security threat posed by hardware keyloggers.